


Karnamu

by Calico_Neko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 12 tahun, Fluff, Karnamu, M/M, Oneshot, maaf mamah anin ffnya lama TTATT, sedikit humor (gagal) di sana-sini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku kuat karenamu. Aku bertahan karenamu, Yuuma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karnamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_Garbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/gifts).



> Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yūsei Matsui  
> Karnamu © cnbdg1009152314  
> 12 yo!AsajrIso untuk Anne Garbo

Namanya Asano Gakushu. Putra semata wayang dari Nyonya pejabat daerah plus Tuan pengusaha sukses. Tampan, pintar, berasal dari keluarga berada. Usianya masih belia, 12 tahun saja, namun penggemar bejibun. Mulai dari anak-anak nol kecil sampai nenek-nenek. Katakan saja Asano ini seorang anak yang beruntung semenjak lahir, bahkan kekayaannya tidak akan luntur sampai 3 turunan bila mau berajin-rajin menghitung tabungan.

Akan tetapi, Gakushu enggan menyebut dirinya sendiri beruntung.

 _Beruntung?! Bahasa dari planet mana itu? Nggak kenal!_ batin si rambut mulus setiap kali pipinya dicubiti dan disanjung-sanjung.

Benar, Asano jauh dari merasa beruntung. Mengapa?

Karena kelas yang ia tempati semenjak kelas 1 hingga kini kelas 6 adalah kelas setan!

Oke, demi menambah kesan dramatis, mari diulang: **KELAS SETAN!**

“I THINK I’M UGLY! AND NOBODY WANTS TO LOVE ME! JUST LIKE HER I WANNA PRETTY! I WANNA BE PRETTY!”

Asano menyebut mereka YG-wannabe, dua laki-laki yang terhubung tali persahatan atas persamaan keadaan: poni dan hobi. Ren & Chiba adalah si duo YG-wannabe itu. Ren si poni lempar, terinspirasi rambut idolanya si G-Dragon, lalu Chiba si poni depan karena kesengsem dengan model poni Daesung di video klip BB terbaru. Intinya, dua makhluk ini hobi teriak-teriak, menyanyi keras-keras, memetik sapu karena gitar dilarang dalam kelas. Dengan catatan bila tidak ada guru. Tampak kalem, aslinya bikin kelam. Gakushu gagal paham bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat lama dengan Ren.

“Terasaka! Sudah aku bilang jangan lempar-lempar kolor! Kan bau!”

“Ma~ tidak perlu berlebihan begitu teriaknya, Nakamura.”

Rio si Mama, Karma si Papa, lalu Terasaka si sulung, dan Itona si bungsu yang selalu mengintil di belakang Terasaka. Gakushu menyebut mereka keluarga karena ‘keakraban’ mereka, pertengkaran mereka, adalah apa yang ia sebut sebagai bentuk bahagia sebuah keluarga berbencana.

“Heh, gimana? Sudah berhasil bikin ‘drone’-nya?”

“Ck! Aku ini selalu berhasil membuat apapun. Kamu nggak perlu cerewet.”

Okajima dan Takebayashi, duo laki-laki dengan pandangan, moto, dan motifasi hidup yang sebetulnya berbeda total. Okajima si botak adalah si mesum tingkat gawat sedangkan Takebayasi si anak berkacamata adalah seorang perfeksionis teramat. Hingga kini Gakushu tidak begitu yakin mengapa mereka bisa bersahabat. Sering nongkrong berdua, berbisik-bisik di bangku belakang kelas. Satu yang Gakushu yakini: Okajima membayar banyak kepada Takebayashi untuk dibuatkan drone. Ah, drone yang dimaksud bukan kamera terbang ukuran nampan, melainkan yang ukuran lalat. Kecil? Iya dong, kan supaya gampang waktu diterbangkan ke dalam rok perempuan.

Gakushu mendesah panjang. Hanya memandangi kelakuan segelintir teman-teman sekelasnya saja ia sudah lelah begini. Tidak ada yang normal. Semua berkelakuan setan.

Kecuali.…

“Fuwa, pakai jaketku ini untuk menutup rokmu yang …” Jantung Gakushu jumpalitan melihat _ia_ membisik dekaaaaaat dengan telinga Fuwa. Pipi keduanya nyaris bersinggungan. Tapi kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Fuwa si manis kilat memasang wajah horor sembari mengencangkan lilitan jaket di pinggangnya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Gakushu panas, nyaris menggampar Fuwa yang tidak punya salah apa-apa selain membuat cemburu dan membuat _ia_ tersenyum tenang. Kesal tapi penasaran menang, Gakushu bangkit dari bangkunya di tengah kelas, mendatangi _ia_. Intograsi.

“Yang barusan itu ada apa?” sumpah Gakushu tidak bermaksud memakai nada jutek, ia reflek.

Tan disangka _ia_ mendekat, tepatnya membisik. Tuhan … degupan jantung si surai oranye keras sekali. Jangan sampai terdengar gaduhnya oleh _ia_. “Fuwa tembus. Kalau yang lain lihat pasti dikatai seperti Okano dulu.”

Bahkan setelah _ia_ beranjak menghampiri Nagisa, Araki, dan Kanzaki untuk mengobrol, jantung Gakushu masih bermaraton. Akan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan larinya. Setidaknya ia lega sedikit tahu ada apa barusan.

Ya, hanya _ia_ yang membuat seorang hebat seperti Asano junior seperti ini. Sedikit judes untuk menutupi canggung. Jantung yang berdetak tak terkontrol. Dan rasa cemburu berat bahkan ketika _ia_ duduk di atas toilet. Gakushu ingin menjadi si WC itu, hangat memangku Yuuma.

Namanya Isogai Yuuma. Satu-satunya malaikat di kelas setan ini (sebab Gakushu sadar untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai setan). Laki-laki miskin, kalah pintar, rambut berantakan dengan tunas jagung di ubun-ubun, dan yang utama nggak ganteng. Namun, hanya ia alasan Gakushu setia di kelas setan ini. Hanya Yuuma.

_Aku kuat karenamu_

_Aku bertahan karenamu_

_Tapi berkatmu, kewarasanku hilang_

Bila ditanya mengapa Gakushu suka pada Yuuma, ia akan menjawab tidak tahu. Sebab memang tidak tahu! Semua serba tiba-tiba. Semua serba tak terencana. Tahu-tahu saja Yuuma si miskin sudah memincut hatinya dengan cara yang begitu tak terdeteksi. Halus seperti pantat bayi. Membuat hatinya deg-deg serr. Mencuri pandang pada sosoknya yang normal justru menenangkan dirinya. Wujud biasa-biasanya malah terlihat sangat manis, terlalu rupawan di mata tajam Gakushu.

Sempat terpikir alasan rasa sukanya karena perhatian yang selalu Yuuma bagikan. Ia memang rajin membantu, tak segan menolong, tidak keberatan ditertawai demi menjadi tameng.

“Teman-teman, tolong tenang. Bukan Asano yang ngompol di kelas kok. Soalnya seharian aku bareng Asano” hanya satu dari jenis kebaikan yang Yuuma pernah berikan untuknya. Kejadiannya kelas 3, aslinya memang Asano mengompol di kelas, tapi tidak pernah bersama Yuuma. Gakushu tidak berani ke toilet karena saat itu gosip tentang mister gepeng di dinding toilet bertebaran di seantero sekolah jadi ia memilih menahan pipis. Hasilnya? Bocor. Yuuma berbaik hati meminjamkan jaket besar bau apeknya. Gakushu tanpa celana selamat dari label ‘ngompol di kelas’.

Berkat Yuuma.

“Asano, main bola yuk. Lawan kelas 4.”

Asik-asiknya memandangi Yuuma main tamagochi sambil melamunkan bergandengan tangan dengan Yuuma di bawah rindang pohon mapple, ditemani kicauan burung, si Sugino menginterupsi. Sugino ini ya, wajahnya wajah anak baik-baik. Bentukan muka pemalu tapi tak keberatan menolong. Aslinya? Iya sih … tapi si laki-laki manis dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu punya hobi mempermainkan perasaan dan fisik adik kelas. Buktinya ia hanya mau bermain dengan kelas-kelas tingkat bawah.

“Aku di kelas saja.”

Karena Gakushu sibuk memandangi Yuuma dengan keasyikannya memberi makan si hewan virtual di layar tamagochi. Manis.

“A-ano … Asano-kun, itu liur kamu netes ke meja.”

Mampus! Manami memergokinya ngiler gara-gara Yuuma.

_Aku kuat karenamu_

_Aku bertahan karenamu_

_Aku sulit mengontrol diri berkatmu._

Tunas jagung Isogai mengangguk-angguk lucu tatkala ia tertawa lepas bersama Hiroto. Sahabatnya. Cih! Setahu Gakushu, mereka telah berteman semenjak kecil, bahkan sebelum sekolah. Fakta tersebut menohoknya. Sebab, bila mengingat dorama yang ibundanya gandrungi, potensi jadian antara teman masa kecil hanya selebar benang jahit kancing. Oke, jadian antara Hiroto dan Yuuma sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hiroto adalah playboy piawai. Pacarnya di kelas 3 saja ada 13 orang.

Bicara mengenai Hiroto, Gakushu pernah mendengar (bu-bukan berarti Gakushu sengaja mencuri dengar, ya!) bila Yuuma sering menghabiskan 1-2 jam di perpus sekolah setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Alasannya karena orang tua Yuuma yang bekerja hingga larut. Katanya, sekali lagi katanya, Yuuma kesepian bila sendiri di rumah. Ia memilih menunda pulang agar bertemu ayah atau ibunya di perjalanan.

Di situ sering kali Gakushu berpikir untuk menemani Yuuma di perpustakaan. Sesekali sedikit mengobrol. Ia tidak suka membuat pergerakan terlacak. Ia akan bergerak pelan, berpura-pura meminjam buku lalu duduk di sebelah Yuuma sepertinya boleh dicoba.

Kepala berbentuk stroberi Gakushu melongok ke dalam ruang perpus. Sepi. Hanya ada Yuuma di dalam sembari merebahkan kepala di atas sebuah buku setebal buku telepon. Pas untuk membuat manusia dewasa pingsan.

Didekatinya meja Yuuma dengan langkah lamat sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada sekitar, membaca keadaan. Oh, hanya ada ia, Yuuma, dan guru jaga di depan pintu perpus. Setiba di samping laki-laki manis idaman Gakushu 12 tahun, didapati bahwa ternyata Yuuma tengah terlelap.

Matanya terkatup, jelas, bertentangan dengan bibir ranum yang sedikit membuka. Helaan napas samar terdengar, menggerakkan kertas halaman 25 buku di bawah kepalanya. Hari ini ada kelas olahraga, sepertinya ia lelah.

“Isogai.” Panggilnya sekali. Tidak mengerti atas dasar apa memanggil Yuuma.

“Isogai.” Panggilnya kali ke dua. Kali ini sedikit menurunkan volume suara.

Lalu, “Yuuma.”

Dag dig dug jantung Gakushu mengucap pelan nama kecil Yuuma. Bibir ditahan-tahan agar tidak terlalu mengembang sumringah. Sedap sekali lidahnya terasa setelah mengucap nama itu.

“Yuuma,” lagi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah teduh Yuuma.

Dekat, terus dekat, hidung bersentuhan.

Dan penyebutan “Yuuma” terakhir dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir terbuka Yuuma.

Gakushu berlari kencang, menelepon Papa Gakuhou dan meminta beliau menjemputnya SEKARANG JUGA! Sebab Gakushu yang pandai mengontrol emosi kini membutuhkan bimbingan untuk menetralisir degupan jantung, wajah merah, dan kepalanya yang berat oleh bayangan Yuuma. Beserta kenyal bibirnya.

_Aku kuat karenamu_

_Aku bertahan karenamu_

_Tapi berkatmu, kewarasanku lenyap_

“Puisi berjudul ‘Karnamu’. Oleh Asano Gakushu untuk Iso—“

“AKABANE!”

Gakushu sungguh tidak kuat lama-lama berada di kelas setan ini, apalagi terhadap musuh bebuyutannya si Karma anak jahil itu. Si merah banyak tingkah itu memang selalu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri. Bawaannya pengin marah-marah kalau melihat wajah usilnya. Tuhan! Gakushu ingin pindah kelas. Bila perlu pindah negara sekalian biar tidak perlu bertemu teman— Gakushu bahkan tidak rela menyebut dia atau mereka teman.

Namun….

“Karma, jangan seenaknya mengambil barang punya orang lain begitu.”

Ada Isogai Yuuma. Alasannya untuk bertahan di sini.

_Karnamu, yang tidak kumengerti mengapa_


End file.
